Aizo Shibasaki
Aizo Shibasaki (柴崎愛蔵, Shibasaki Aizou) known by his stage name Aizo, is a character featured in Confession Executive Committee, a primary character of the Idol Series, and member of LIP×LIP. He is a member of Class 1-4 and a student of Sakuragaoka High School during the secondary cast's second year of high school. He is the younger brother of Ken Shibasaki. Songs Appearance :Aizo is a young man with a skinny build. He has dirty blonde hair put up into a ponytail, going down to his lower neck. The rest of his hair is slightly unkempt, coming out at the sides and flaring at the edges. :In his LIP×LIP appearances, he wears a red lipstick mark on the right side of his body. Personality and Actions :In public, Aizo is an sociable character, chatty and friendly to everyone he meets. Public reports of his idol persona label him as very amiable and popular to approach.2D☆STAR Vol. 12 However, he's more prone to being irritated, making others butt out of his business by snapping at them, being more visibly angry with Yujiro, and preferring to be left alone. His language is rougher in his off-stage persona as well to reflect this. :His home life may have some part in his behavior; with a mother and brother who don't seem to take their relationships seriously, he isolates himself from them and creates music to deal with the problem. He was not always this way, however; when he was a child he seemed to love both Ken and his mother very dearly before the latter left the family. :He claims to not like dealing with women, which may also have to do with how he feels about his mother's actions. Relationships Yujiro :His co-star in LIP×LIP, and a fellow classmate in 1-4. They don't seem to get along with each other despite their public appearances, and it seems that Aizo is the instigator in many of their passive-aggressive fights. However, Yujiro does know when Aizo is feeling down and vice versa, and the two genuinely finds ways to cheer the other up. Hiyori Suzumi :A schoolmate in Sakuragaoka who shares the same year and classroom, and eventually his manager in idol activities. On their first day of interaction, Aizo treats the girl somewhat roughly, forcefully shushing her about the police scene in the beginning of the vomic and snapping at her when she apologizes for thinking she made them fight, calling her a bumpkin. Sena Narumi :Has worked with her on occasion. They starred together in the "Romeo" music video, where she played the princess he and Yujiro's characters fought over, but their relationship is purely professional. Ken Shibasaki :Aizo's older brother by a year. As children they used to have a more close and loving sibling relationship, but after the incident with their mother Aizo began to close himself off to Ken, seeing his older brother as something of the same ilk as their mother. They do have regular sibling interactions and still live together despite Aizo's schedule as an idol. Mona :A rival idol who debuted later than they did. Minami : Fellow idol. Has worked with him on occasion and is friends with him. Trivia * Aizo, Yujiro, and Minami share the same birthday, February 22. * Of the duo, Aizo is shown to have more stamina and is better able to pull of trickier choreography, however as shown in "Yappa Saikou!" he has trouble with singing. * He prefers cats to dogs, and has a pet cat at home. References Category:Boys Category:Class 1-4 Category:Aizo Category:Idols Category:Idol Series